degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
J.T. Yorke
James Tiberius "J.T." Yorke (c. 1989 - 2006) . Throughout his years of attending Degrassi, he was ultimately known as the class clown due to his great sense of humor. He was the kind of kid everyone knew and loved. He could light up a room. Despite his comedic ways, J.T. has had to undergo numerous obstacles such as having to deal drugs and putting his baby up for adoption. J.T. was best friends with Toby Isaacs, and good friends with Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Danny Van Zandt, and Liberty Van Zandt, before they fell in love with each other. When he was 17 years old, he was stabbed and killed outside of Emma Nelson's house during Liberty's 17th birthday party by Drake Lempkey, a very drunk Lakehurst High School student. Character History Background J.T. was born in Toronto where he was raised by his mother. However, his grandmother began raising him after his father abandoned his family and his mother was not able to support him on her own. It is hinted that his parents had him during high school. It is unclear where J.T's mother is at this point in his life, as only his grandmother makes on-screen appearances. Season 1 J.T. first attended Degrassi at the age of 12 (grade 7) and was best friends with Manny Santos and Emma Nelson. When he ]] found out Toby Isaacs transferred to the school for the school year, he became J.T.'s new best friend. He was often considered the class clown. In the first episode, J.T. teased Emma about her admiration for Jordan, but later helped her along with Manny and Toby when Emma went to see him. It is found out later that Jordan was actually a repeat offender. When school started, Toby asked J.T. to run against his stepsister, Ashley, for class president to annoy her. Ashley pays J.T. eighty dollars to step down and he does. During all of this, Liberty Van Zandt developed a crush on J.T. and bugged him. J.T. pretended to be gay like Ashley's dad, but he eventually came clean. Liberty was hurt, but promised she wouldn't bug him. J.T. also tries to win a million dollars through a Pringles contest, along with Spinner, Toby, and Liberty, but their plans fail. J.T. thought he had both of the Pringles (can) symbols needed to win, but he had two of the same symbols. However, he does come to an understanding with Liberty. In the season finale, J.T. brings ecstasy to Ashley's end of the year party to share with Toby and Sean. Sean takes the ecstasy tablet downstairs. In Ashley's kitchen, Sean replaces it with a vitamin tablet. J.T. and Toby did not realize that Sean had replaced it with a vitamin tablet, and so they still thought that it was ecstasy. Season 2 In the first episode, Toby tells J.T. he is suited to Terri but he has a crush on Paige. J.T. asks Paige out and she is paid to do so. Paige enjoys their date but is teased for flirting with him. After giving J.T. his first kiss, Paige asks him if they can be friends for now. J.T. is happy and agrees. J.T. and Toby also begin to share a locker but this does not go down well. Raditch sorts the pairs troubles out when Toby evicts J.T. from their locker. Liberty then decides to do a project in Media Immersion on J.T. and he calls her boring. Liberty gets back at J.T. by decorating his locker and J.T. is almost expelled for vandalism. In the end, Liberty owns up and gives a funny yet slightly embarrassing (on J.T's part) presentation. They soon make up. Liberty also discovers that J.T. is excellent at sewing. J.T. lets Liberty switch sewing projects because Liberty's project wasn't the best and J.T. doesn't care if he gets a bad grade on it. After the project that Liberty hands in, the teacher assigns Liberty to make a skirt. Knowing that she isn't the best at sewing, Liberty asks J.T. if he could make the skirt for her. J.T. finally lets in on making the skirt after Liberty threatens to tell all the boys that he is the next 'Martha Stewart'. Liberty tells J.T. that he should be proud of his sewing talent. She, by the request of J.T. (who was afraid of his reputation being ruined by his sewing talent) takes the credit for his work but eventually tells people about J.T.'s talent. Toby teases J.T, but when Emma, Kendra and Manny ask if he could make them some clothes, this stops. In the episode "How Soon Is Never?" he notices Paige acting strange around Dean. She runs outside and he follows after her and tells her Dean's a stupid guy and she shouldn't let him make her feel weird, without knowing of the rape. Paige confesses that Dean raped her. J.T., who was Paige's friend and liked her a lot, runs inside and attacks Dean on the court, yelling that Dean's a rapist. J.T. got Dean suspended. Later, Paige tells Dean she's pressing charges for the rape. On the eve of Snake and Spike's wedding, J.T. and Toby persuade Craig to call a stripper for Joey, and they view the action from outside using a web camera. Joey catches him and Toby and they get grounded for a long time. He's also being particularly disruptive in science class with Ms. Hatzilakos (whom the boys call Ms. Hot Sauce) so she puts him on detention. His friends tease him about being teacher's pet and boring. J.T. then offends and mocks Ms. Hatzilakos by shoving balloons under his shirt and onto his chest pretending he's Ms. Hatzilakos. She happens to walk in while J.T. is mocking her, and ignores J.T. for the rest of the day and the next day. However, J.T. still helps her with Isabella (pregnant guinea pig) out of the toxin-infested vents. and she says that he is a smart boy. Liberty still has a crush on J.T. so she forces him to go to the Hawaiian themed dance in exchange for her help in finals. He had a good time, but stated that Liberty was his friend, and that's how he wanted things to stay. Season 3 When Manny changes her image, & J.T. forgets about Paige and falls for her. In U Got The Look J.T. asked Manny to go to the movies but she says no because she wanted to date Sully and she breaks J.T.'s heart. When J.T. tries to get into the 'In Crowd' with Paige, Spinner and other popular students he ends up ditching Toby to achieve this. J.T. teases Toby to look cool, and Toby is hurt. J.T. continues to insult and use Toby but Toby still stands by him as his friend. When J.T. gets a wet dream about Liberty, Toby finds out about it and he blackmails J.T. When J.T. ditches him again, Toby announces his secret to the 'In Crowd' lunch table. J.T. then appears in a commercial for french fries to impress Manny. When he throws a huge party to show everyone, J.T. is teased, and Manny pities him. J.T. then thinks of asking Manny to the dance but, when he sees her with Craig, he jumps to the wrong conclusion. Manny tells J.T. that Craig was just checking up on her, and they become a couple. Season 4 J.T. is still with Manny, but is feeling like Manny is not accepting him anymore. He sees Craig naked in the locker room and discovers that he has a large penis, thus making J.T. think this is the reason why Manny is not treating him the same. Danny buys J.T. a penis pump to try to solve his problem with Manny. At first, J.T. is timid about putting his penis in a pump, but reconsiders doing it for Manny. He invites her to his house one afternoon to presumably have sex, and gets caught by Manny using his pump. The next day, however, she breaks up with him because of his immaturity, and not because of the size of his manhood. Strangely, even though Manny did not break up with J.T. because of his size, he was still insecure about it. For example, in season six, Mia Jones told J.T. that PJ J.T. ''is a lot of letters for such a little guy. J.T. immediately asked her what had she heard around the school, thinking by ''little she was referring to the size of his penis. In the aftermath of the shooting, Danny and J.T. shun Toby for being friends with Rick. Manny soon convinces J.T. that Toby has always been there for him and he just thought Rick deserved a chance -- making J.T. feel regretful of how he had treated Toby. Danny, J.T. and Toby reconciled. J.T. and Liberty then write a play to liven up the school and Mr. Raditch doesn't like some of the content. Liberty stands up to him and gets detention with J.T. In detention, J.T. tells Liberty that what she did took guts and they kiss. From here on, they are a couple. Danny is not happy with their relationship and feels as though Liberty is too good for J.T. Danny realizes that J.T makes his sister happy so he doesn't cause any more trouble until season 5. Season 5 J.T. and Liberty got very close over the summer, and as J.T. said to Toby, they had sexual intercourse "dozens of times." Liberty is angry that J.T. tells Toby about their sex life, as she heard him making jokes such as how handy Liberty is with his "stick shift". Upon hearing this, Liberty got angry and told J.T. off. She then embarassed him by pouring ice tea down his pants infront of Toby, Emma and Manny to teach him a lesson. Later, he apologized to Liberty for humiliating her. After hearing him apologize, Liberty felt pressured and privately revealed to him that she was pregnant. J.T. is shocked and puzzled at how this is possible. Liberty reminds him that when they had sex during the summer, his condom accidentally slipped off his penis, thus impregnating her. J.T. begins to feel stressed and confused and eventually breaks up with Liberty for being too controlling, although he still wants to help out with the baby and promises he would never abandon her. However, they soon resume their relationship as they are still in love. Jay shows up at J.T.'s job at the pharmacy and tells him if he needs "real money", talk to him. J.T. reluctantly does and Jay tells him if he steals oxycodone from his job and sells it, it will be worth hundreds of dollars, enough to support him, Liberty, and the baby. Liberty is afraid to tell her parents of her pregnancy, as she fears they'll kick her out. J.T. buys an apartment for them and Liberty tells her parents she's moving in with him and that she's pregnant. She moves in with him against their wishes. However, the landlord needs first and last month's rent upfront, and J.T. doesn't have the money and doesn't want to steal again. Liberty finds out how J.T. got the money and is furious with him. Depressed and confused, J.T. gets more drugs and gives them to the dealer, and then overdoses on them due to his stress of losing Liberty, his job, Toby, and his family. He passes out, and Jay rushes him to the hospital. He awakens in a hospital bed and is put on suicide watch. Liberty is there with him and talks to him, eventually breaking up with him. She reveals that she is going to put the baby up for adoption when it is born. J.T. and Liberty aren't on speaking terms, but they are both friends with Toby. J.T. frequently asks Toby to check up on Liberty and make sure that she and the baby are okay, and report back. When Liberty is too stressed, J.T. tells Ms. Hatzilakos this and she doesn't allow Liberty to do all of her student council president duties. When Liberty's water breaks, J.T. is seen at the hospital too. He does not hold his newborn son, but does get a chance to see him. Liberty spends a little while with her baby before he is given to the adoptive parents. Toward the end of the year, during exam time, Liberty hears from her parents that the baby's adoptive parents are moving to Seattle, Washington. She and J.T. put together a "treasure box" of sorts of things that are important to them to give to the baby so that he will have something to remember them by. Liberty and J.T. also insist that Toby, Danny and Derek contribute items to it, so the baby can see all the wonderful people that were thinking off him. It is shown that the former couple are getting closer as friends once again after not speaking to one another for many months. Liberty even calls him a "good person" and they share meaningful smiles. It is proven that all the drama of the past times in his life has matured J.T. over the years, especially since grade 7 and 8. Season 6 In his senior year, J.T. met a new student named Mia Jones who had a daughter named Isabella. They soon dated, and he became close with both of them. He got his job back as "PJ J.T." During a school girl's basketball game against Lakehurst High School, the Spirit Squad started fighting after Nic insulted Mia. J.T. hit Nic in the face with his mascot head, and was given a few weeks worth of detention. Nic told J.T. and Toby to sleep with one eye open. Later, when J.T. dated Mia, Liberty got jealous and realized she still had feelings for him. J.T. continued to date Mia, and later found out that she had dated Nic. Nic declared "war" on Degrassi, and J.T. declared war back. J.T., along with Danny and Derek, tried to recruit people to fight them, but nobody wanted to. Toby told them to just drop it, and that if it continued, it would just get worse. The guys didn't listen, and insisted on fighting. At the request of Mia, the guys didn't fight them. However, the Lakehurst guys found Toby in the Degrassi courtyard, and beat him up, even breaking his arm. Death In Rock This Town, Liberty's birthday comes up and Emma's parents are going out of town. Manny really wants to throw a party while Snake and Spike are out, but Emma mentions there's nothing to party for. J.T. gives the great but soon sober idea of throwing a birthday party for Liberty while Mia's out of town. That night J.T. is shown flirting with Liberty, as if he wanted to get back together with her, but when she makes a move, he quickly remembers that he is with Mia. When Liberty leaves the party, upset. J.T. talks to Toby about the situation and what he should do. Toby says that she has always been there for him and that she is reliable and that he is probably going to get bored of Mia. J.T. heads out to find Liberty and tell her that he loves her. J.T. finds two Lakehurst boys, Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempkey, standing by his car. Johnny appears to be urinating on J.T.'s car. J.T. then says "I get it, my car sucks.You guys slay me with your humor," sarcastically, which makes Drake somewhat mad. Drake then pulls out a knife and says, "Oh, yeah, mascot boy? Laugh at this" and stabs J.T. in his aorta. As he collapsed, Johnny is shocked and horrified at what Drake had just done. The two boys run, and Liberty finds J.T. lying motionless beside his car. She calls for help and J.T. is quickly rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, Sean, Emma, Manny, Toby, Liberty, and a fellow Lakehurst student, Damian, wait. One of the doctors needed a family member; Emma tells her that his grandmother is coming but she won't be there for a few hours.Then, Toby tells the doctor that he was J.T.'s brother. The doctor tells Toby that J.T.'s aorta was punctured- it's a main artery and that they couldn't repair the damage and he didn't make it. Sean reacts by punching the wall, and Liberty hears it. She comes over and asks Toby if he is "ok". Toby doesn't answer and hugs her. Manny breaks out crying. Toby, Manny, Emma, and Sean hug Liberty. Liberty is in shock, and does not say anything. Aftermath Liberty had thought that J.T. only loved Mia but she was wrong. Toby thought of telling Liberty what J.T. had told him before he died, but Manny convinced him not to. Mia, Liberty, and Toby go to clean out his locker, Mia takes everything, and calls Liberty a "walking talking computer". Toby gets it all back and states they're not ready. Toby told Liberty to relax, and they kissed. A day later, J.T.'s funeral was held. A big memorial at Degrassi was held in remembrance, and Jimmy made t-shirts, with the proceeds going to the Yorke family. Mr. Simpson hosted the event, and many were in attendance. A respectful slide show was put together by Spinner and Peter. Toby couldn't take it and told Mia that J.T. told him he still loved Liberty right before he was murdered. Liberty overheard, and decided to let Mia show the tape of just her, J.T., and Isabella. Liberty breaks down and cries knowing J.T. loved her, and he was no longer alive. At the end of the episode, The Bitterest Pill, Mia, Liberty and Toby open J.T.'s locker and go through all his belongings. A few days later, there were several protests against Lakehurst by Degrassi students, telling them to "go home", in honor of J.T.'s death. During the Graduation of the Degrassi class of 2007 (J.T's class) Liberty walks to the bulletin board to see the old pictures of J.T.. In the end of graduation Liberty, Toby, Manny, and Emma (who were all close friends of J.T since the beginning) took a cap & went to the J.T. Yorke Memorial Garden, put a cap by his picture, & put the string on the other side considering him part of the graduating class. In Jane Says Part 2, it is shown that J.T.'s memorial is still there. In a Degrassi mini, Six Months, Liberty walks to the place where J.T was stabbed. It's been 6 months since he was killed and she is crying silently. Toby comes and finds her, telling her how he can't wait for the day that he doesn't have to wake up and realize that his best friend is gone. In a few seconds, they are joined by Danny, Derek, Mia, Manny, and Emma. Manny tells her that they remember the death of J.T. Yorke. Paige shows up and says how he was part of her childhood. They all walk away sadly, remembering their forever gone friend. However, Danny walks back and puts the "penis pump" from Season 4 on the death place, before he leaves. The camera zooms into the candle that Liberty left and the flowers that mark their friend's death place. Mentions and Legacy In [[Don't You Want Me? (2)|'Don't You Want Me? (2)']], while dancing, Toby and Liberty talk about J.T. would have never let Toby live it down that he won Ice King at the dance. J.T. is mentioned a lot throughout season 7, especially in the premiere episodes since Lakehurst is coming to Degrassi. Toby isn't okay with this, but Liberty tells him he has to face the fact that J.T is dead, and the whole school isn't responsible for his murder. In We Built This City, Manny, Emma, Liberty, and Toby after graduating, go to the J.T. Yorke memorial in the Degrassi Zen Garden, and they all smile and put a graduation hat on his memorial. Liberty flips the tassel and that is how the season ends. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, Liberty mentions that she had a boyfriend who was murdered (referring to J.T.), and he was the father of the baby that she gave up for adoption. In [[Jane Says (2)|'Jane Says (2)']], K.C. is seated at J.T.'s memorial and Alli enters receiving relationship advice from him and ultimately kissing him. In the episode I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Eli, Adam, and Sav are seen gathered at J.T's memorial thinking of a way to get Sav's parents out of his house so they could all attend a concert. In Hide and Seek (1), Johnny tries to convince Alli to not go to Vancouver and to return home. Alli doesn't want to listen, but Johnny tells her that he stood next to a dude (referring to his friend Drake Lempkey) who stabbed a guy that everyone loved (referring to J.T) and that he later had to attend that guy's school (Degrassi) and that after that that it was hell with his parents but they worked through it. He tells her that if he could get through all of that, then Alli could get through her family issues. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1) and Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Riley and Zane are seen talking by the J.T. Yorke Memorial. In''' Lose Yourself (1),''' '''J.T.'s memorial is seen when Jenna and Alli are talking near a window.' In 'Mr. Brightside (2), Katie is seen sitting by the J.T. Yorke memorial when Drew comes up to talk to her. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Alli is playing poker with Adam and Jenna at the J.T. Yorke memorial while they talk about what went on with Alli and Dave. Six Months [[Video:Degrassi Mini:|thumb|left|300px|In the Degrassi Mini episode called, Six Months, J.T.'s old friends visit the site where he was killed in the fall of 2006.]]In a Degrassi Mini called Six Months, many of J.T.'s old friends gather at the site where he was killed. Liberty arrives first and places flowers by his grave. Toby comes next and unintentionally scares Liberty from behind. She tells him that she thought everyone else had forgotten about this night. Emma, Manny and Mia soon show up and mark the time as it was six months ago when Liberty found him dead - 11:47 pm. Next, Danny and Derek show up, as well as Paige. Notably, Paige apologizes for not attending the funeral due to her busy university schedule. They all have a moment of silence and soon leave. Lastly, Danny runs back and puts the penis pump by the site. Ghost of Degrassi Past(1) & (2) In the Degrassi Mini, '''Ghost of Degrassi Past, Holly J. is losing her Christmas spirit. J.T. appears out of nowhere and tells her to enjoy life and to be nice. He explains to Holly J. that by being nasty, nothing will be better, and everything will be wrong in her life. Holly J. questions him on his identity, but he tells her to trust him, and that they are her friends. Stating they aren't her friends, Holly J. tells him that anyone of them would stab her in the back, and he replies, "Ooh been there, not pretty." He tells her that "These people need you. He (Sav) needs you! I don't even know who this guy is!" Telling her to lighten up, he loses his trend of thought for a moment when he spots Danny. J.T. compares their height, saying, "Danny, wow he's gotten tall." Regaining his composure, J.T. tells Holly J. that high school is the beginning of all things and to enjoy it. He then takes a cupcake, licks it, and gives it to Holly J. But before she knows it, J.T. is gone. In the end, Holly J. regains her holiday spirit, taking J.T.'s advice. She thanks him, after finally remembering who he is, and takes a bite of the cupcake. However, she spits it out when she remembers J.T. licked it. I Won't Forget In the Degrassi Mini "I Won't Forget" J.T.'s ghost is seen at Liberty's house. He asks her how her book was and she gives him the full report. He replies "I asked you how the book was not for a book report". She tells him that it's just hard not to get passionate about something. He then replies with a compliment saying "You're one thing that's passionate". She says that's one thing they share in common. He tells her that he can't wait to do this every night (meaning talk to each other), Liberty tells him that it will not happen because he died. "I'm lying right next to you" he replies. "It's not real only my memories. That's all I have left now". They finish their conversation and J.T. fades away and Liberty turns around and closes her eyes. His last (mini) line was "You know I love you." Liberty replies "I know, J.T.". The mini ends, and that is J.T.'s last appearance on Degrassi. Quotes *"Hey, Liberty Girlfriend!" *(First Line, About school) "Don't you think we'll be seeing enough of it over the year." * (Last Line before being killed) "I get it, my car sucks. You slay me with your humor." *(about his science fair project) "It's an all natural replacement for silocone in breast implants." *"If elected, I, J.T. Yorke, will do what a real politician would do: absolutely nothing. And, like a true politician, I will accept bribes." *(To Liberty) J.T.: "Liberty, I'm not gay, okay?" *Liberty (To J.T.): "You lied?" *(to Liberty) J.T.: "Yes, cause you just wouldn't take a hint." *Liberty (To J.T.): "Am I really that horrible?" *"Actually, I gave Liberty a really good driving lesson. She's uh, she's pretty handy with the ole' stick shift." *Liberty: "I've crushed on you for 4 years..." *J.T.: "Well, I guess my stomach hurts a little..." *"I'm gonna go get me a big bowl of Liberty!...Oatmeal..." *(to Liberty) "Forgive me, Libby Tibby, my ickle knobby wobby pumpkin head! Pwease!" *Mia: "That's alot of letters for a little guy." *J.T.: "Little? What have you heard?!?" *"You can't just leave! United we stand. Divided we suck." *"Ace of spades...ace of clubs...they're so similar..." *"Listen Tobes, you can cry if you want, but I'm not gonna give you a hug." *(To Toby) "Still think you're invisible, Tobes?" *"Ooh been there, not pretty!" *"These people need you, look at this guy, this guy needs you. I don't even know who this is!" *"Wow! Danny! He's gotten tall!" * "I bet he's 40 and drools." *"Lakehurst is not gonna hurt anybody. I'm gonna handle it" *"You know I love you."(last line) *Oh, Toby...little virgin Toby. *"Wait a minute. Did you just talk to me without saying 'midget'," 'twerp', or 'dweeb' ?" *"Is it too much to ask for SILENCE in the peanut gallery?" *"Girls too sexy for me? I doubt it!" *"Boobage, here we come!" *"They're real something!" *"Kate, and Jeff came home, and made us look at sites with them. Guys, too." *"Oh! The force is strong with you!" *"Respect me Liberty, and then maybe we can make a decision together for once." *"Fine, then I can't deal with you. That's it Liberty, I'm done." *(To Liberty) " If there's something I can do for you--anything at all--I'll do it." *(To Liberty) "Do you realize what having a kid means? I mean, for your future.. and it's just not logical" *"Your hot step sizzle dumped his ass-izzle." *"Liberty hold up! You're starting to show." Trivia *All the girls J.T. has dated have been pregnant at some point, but he was only the father of Liberty's baby. *Both J.T. and Jimmy have the same birthname, "James" & they both go by other names. *J.T. went to camp with his best friend Toby during the summer of 2001 (right before Mother and Child Reunion (1) ) *J.T. is represented in every season except Season 9 following his death. *J.T. was one of four characters who has tried to commit suicide. The others were Craig, Ellie , and Darcy. *J.T. reveals he has one or two siblings in Family Politics, but they were never seen or mentioned throughout the first six seasons. *J.T. stands for James Tiberius. *JT was on a children's television show as someone named PJ J.T. *When he said he loved "oatmeal" he was talking about Liberty. *Both J.T. and Toby have been romantically (or somewhat) involved with Liberty. *J.T. was one of three teen fathers on the show the other two are K.C. and Lucas. *J.T. had a crush on his teacher., Ms. Hatzilakos. *J.T. was made fun of when the guys of his grade found out that he was good at sewing. *Sean and Toby both made fun of J.T. and later became jealous of him after finding out that girls wanted him to measure their waists and make skirts for them. *Toby told the doctor that J.T. was his brother after J.T. was stabbed. *Drake had punctured J.T.'s aorta which could not be treated and died in the hospital. *J.T., Mia and Owen share a line, "It's your party you can cry if you want to." Mia said this to Peter at his party in Season 8. Owen said it to Anya at her party in Season 11. *J.T. is embarrassed of his penis size, which was an running gag throughout his duration on the show. *J.T. was one of four characters to have a crush on a teacher, the other three were Paige, Darcy, and Sav. Relationships *Manny Santos **Start Up: Our House (321) **Broke Up: Mercy Street (404) ***Reason: Manny believed that J.T. was too childish/immature. *Liberty Van Zandt **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Voices Carry (2) (412) ***Broke Up: Foolin' (504) ****Reason: Liberty got too controlling. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Turned Out (1) (507) ***Broke Up: Turned Out (2) (508) ****Reason: J.T. attempts suicide by overdosing on Oxycodone. *Mia Jones **Start Up: Eyes Without a Face (1) (605) **Broke Up: Rock This Town (611) ***Reason: He was stabbed by a Lakehurst student and died of a punctured Aorta, even though he was going to break up with Mia for Liberty (because he still loved her). Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Love Triangles Category:Jealousy Category:Crushes Category:Friendships Category:Bullying Category:Teen Father Category:Party Category:Death Category:Funeral Category:Canadian Category:Sex Category:Caucasian Category:Murder Category:Drug Dealer Category:Drugs Category:Fights Category:School Mascot